Naruto's New Year's Resolutions
by OwlsloveApples
Summary: The whole Naruto group is celebrating New Years. A drunk Tsunade makes them write New Year's Resolutions. The rule to her game? You only have till midnight. Will the group make their Resolutions come true in six hours? Even with the Akatsuki crashing?
1. Chapter 1 Tsunade's Drunk Stupor State!

Naruto's New Years Resolutions 2012

Happy 2012!

I am still working on Team 7 of the Leaf this is just a side project for January! :)

Note: Rookies are age 16, in this story Orochimaru is bad but has not revealed it, no one is dead, and the teams are the ones in team 7 of the leaf but it has nothing with the story

This year New Years was going to be great Naruto decided. Currently he was on his way to the Hokage's tower where Tsunade and his Dad were hosting a New Year's Eve party. Naruto couldn't wait. Maybe this year he would do it! He would achieve his goal!

In his hand Naruto was holding three bottles of soda, under Tsunade's orders to bring some. He almost bought ramen, almost until Hinata had promised to bring some. Thank Kami for Hinata's Ramen Naruto couldn't help but think. It might even be better than Irchiraku's and Mom's!

Just then as by fate Naruto runs into a curtain lavender eyed girl. Slowly as if time was working with him Naruto noticed ramen flying though the air. He acted quickly, how could he leave his ramen, that amazing ramen in peril, there again the maker was in danger too. He used the hand signs of a familiar jutsu creating two more of himself. With one movement he accomplished his task. Throwing the soda to one of the clones, he quickly reached out for the girl, letting the other one catch the precious substance. "My precious" Naruto clone coons over and over again hugging the ramen.

For a second He a temped to join his clone until he notices the stunned look on Hinata's face. Naruto decide against it, slowly helping her stand as a taking the ramen and then dispel his 'odd' clone. He hand's the ramen to Hinata before taking the soda dispelling his last clone

"Wow Hinata that looks great" the young Shinobi states smiling at her, his eyes fixated on the bowl. "Tha-thanks Naruto-kun" The indigo haired girl stutters out, "I ma-made it for you and your dad." Damn it that's right Naruto thought. I am going to have to share!

That's when Naruto comes up with a plan. Operation eat all the Ramen before anyone can touch it. Now how was the young blond going to accomplish this task? Simply try to keep Hinata occupied so she couldn't even let the forth Hokage see it! He decides grabbing her hand and taking off towards the party.

"Remind me again why we are hosting this again?" Minato asked his fellow Hokage as he added another strand of balloons to the walls. "Because Blondie it's our duty as the leader's of this village to throw an amazing New Year's party!" Tsunade yelled punching a fist in the air, showing her excitement or maybe how drunk she already is.

Minato sighs adding more streamers hoping for his wife to get there soon or Shizune, or anyone to keep her away from him. Thankfully the leaf's yellow flash got an answer to his problem has the other two sannin entered the room. "Hi guys" Minato called rushing over to them, an evil grin on his face that even made Orochimaru shiver. "I will just let you guys decorate with Tsunade while I go and check on my wife!" and with that the forth Hokage used his favorite jutsu to leave the room. 'Damn it' Orochimaru and Jiraiya said for the first time thinking of the same thing.

With that the third Hokage walked in the room and the two male sannin used the same grin that Minato had used only moments ago.

Shikamaru decided that he wanted to be that last one to the party that was until his mother started yelling at him to get his lazy ass out of her house. So instead it looked like he was going to be early. Thankfully Kami had been grateful to him and let him run into only Choji and Kiba, if it had been the other member of his team he would have been yelled at, again. Sigh why do women have to be so troublesome the spiky haired ninja though as he walked with his teammates, there again there was a certain blond that might make his opinion different.

Ino and Sakura were walking together towards the tower and they were thinking to the same thing. 'Tonight's the night I'm going do it, tonight's the night I am going to make Sasuke beg for me' both girls had no idea what the other was thinking of course but you never know what the night might hold in store. Later an oddly placed blond with messy hair joined then. Shiho always felt slightly out of place with the group but it was a chance for her to see Shikamaru, soooo. With that the blonde was pulled out of her thoughts to hear a squeal with the other next to her running toward their dark haired 'love'.

The three sand siblings and Matsuri made their way through the streets of Konan, the older of the brothers complaining, the girls talking excitedly, mainly about guys, meanwhile the young Kazakage smirking looking forward to seeing his best friend.

Finally Shino, Neji, and Tenten did it; they made it away from their crazy team leader and his younger clone. All three of them letting a sigh of relieve the walked thought the door of the Hokage's tower to notice one drunken Hokage, and a much older one smirking at the two sannin that he had tied up on the floor as the drunken Hokage tied streamers around them. 'Fuck It all' they all though trying to escape. Sadly fate was not on their side.

"It is time" their leader said staring off ahead, the group nodded preparing for what they had to do. Then the group slowly descended into the walls of the village hidden in the leaves.

Something is off Though Kakashi, slowly the large group of Jonin and Chunnin turned. "We have to keep moving or we are dead meat" Asuma murmured. The others nodded their heads even Anko who didn't want to be at her 'sensei's' wrath.

Finally slowly but surely all the guest arrived at the party around six, Minato and Kushina being the last ones there. Seeing that Tsunade was way past drunk the other Hokages felt it would be best if they took the stage in the mean time the younger of the two couldn't help but notice the lack of ramen and his son. But before action could be taken the older of the two stated "Welcome to Konoha's first ninja New Year's party! Feel free to have as much food as you like, and as long as there is not any collateral damage I don't care." Then with that the oldest of the three Hokages walked off the stage leaving poor ramen deprived Minato with a drunken Sannin.

Tsunade then had her epiphany pushing Minato aside Tsunade in her drunken stupor states "New Years is a time for Resolutions, therefore it's time to make them!" She said throwing a hand in the air the other digging in her kunai pouch with everyone was wondering why it wasn't yet removed.

Slowly her hand pulled out a small notepad, everyone relieved it wasn't a weapon. She slowly wrote something on the pad before holding it up. "I am the princess!" She states "Therefore we are going to play what I want to play! Everyone has to write down there resolution!" The drunken sannin yelled getting groans all across the room admittedly replaced with quite expressions at the look she was giving them. All of them finally complied and slowly started writing them down, even the mysterious looking group in the back all wearing black cloaks and straw hats.

"Why am I doing this?" Deidara asked looking at the leader but still writing something down. All it took was a look from Nagato to shut him up. There were groans from some of the other members but Itachi and Tobi seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Naruto looked long and hard at his paper before writing something with a smirk he knew he would succeed. Hinata was sitting next to him as he was quickly reverting from writing back to eating and so far half way through the ramen Hinata had brought. After a moment she decided and quickly wrote down hers before folding up the paper so Naruto couldn't read it.

The other leaf Shinobi wrote there's down as well, all of them temped to share but deciding not to.

"Okay" the Slug queen said after a minute or two "Now here is the goal of the game to make it happen before midnight!" Everyone looked at her with blank expressions. Wasn't the point to have a whole year? Obviously the Sannin didn't care because she promised if someone was to leave without fulfilling it she was going to personally hunt them down and break them.

With that all of the Shinobi looked around the room at each other, all with the same though 'How the fuck is this going to happen?' With that the Tsunade came around the room gathering the pieces of paper before yelling for them to begin.

With that the confused Shinobi played the princesses game. Meanwhile the Slug sannin started flipping thought the papers.

_Naruto- to become Hokage and eat more ramen than my dad_

_Hinata- to get Naruto to kiss me and take me out_

_Sakura- to get laid with Sasuke_

_Sasuke- to kill Itachi_

_Sai- to understand people more_

_Kakashi- to read all of Jiraiya's books_

_Shikamaru- to be lazy_

_Ino- to get laid, to lose weight_

_Choji- to eat more_

_Asuma- to get laid by Kurenai_

_Kurenai-to get laid by Asuma_

_Yamato- to scare people_

_Kiba- to beat Naruto_

_Shino- to have more bugs_

_Guy- to beat Kakashi_

_Lee- to beat Neji_

_Tenten- to get Neji to notice her_

_Neji- to lose his seal_

_Minato- to eat more ramen_

_Kushina- to be AWESOME_

_Haishi Hyuga- to be a better clan leader_

_Jiraiya- to get laid by Tsunade, publish new book _(Tsunade of course was too drunk to understand this)

_Anko- to get laid by Iruka, eat lots of dango_

_Iruka- to be an awesome teacher_

_Orochimaru- to get Kabuto to wear his makeup, to overtake the village hidden of the leaves_

_Kabuto- to have Orochimaru to stop asking him to put makeup on_

_Shizune- to have Tsunade to stop getting drunk_ 'Like that was going to happen she though'

_Itachi- to look bad ass in front of his brother, get a girl _

_Tobi- to be a good boy, cookies!_

_Deidara- to blow up a big city_

_Nagato – to find peace_

_Konan- to end up with Nagato_

_Kisame- to get a bigger a shark_

_Sasori- to get more awesome puppets_

_Kakuzu- more money_

_Hidan- for everyone to believe in his god_

_Zetzu- to get a pet pig _

_Gaara- get a girl _

_Kankuro- to have better puppets than Sasori_

_Temari- Shikamaru, bigger fan_

_Shiho- Shikamaru, super good code _

_Matsuri- to end up with Gaara_

With that Tsunade didn't really want to read anymore slips of paper so she simply put the rest into a pile and smiled talking another sip of sake before trying to complete her own resolution.

The paper in front of her stated _Get super drunk and end up with Jiraiya. _

A/N- Please review and check out my other stuff! :)

Believe it!- Ginny :)

**Yomu tame ni hijō ni kansha!**


	2. Chapter 2 Kunoichi's Ramen and RockBand!

Naruto's New Year's Resolutions 2012 Chapter 2

Slowly the group settled into their New Year's party. Sadly because of the slug queen's new games everyone couldn't fully relax without the use of alcohol. So slowly but surely every one of the adults had started grabbing beers, minus a certain eye patched jounin. He seemed to be quickly flipping thought the pages of a book. A stack similar looking books was right next to him he probably would have to read over 100 pages and hour to be done by midnight, it was a good thing that he had his dojutsu.

Meanwhile an odd chunin with a bad haircut and bushy eye brows went up to a pervious relaxed Neji. As soon as Neji saw his teammate he wanted to run but knew it would do him no good against the taijutsu master. Therefore Neji sat there counting every dreaded second before Lee practically attacked him.

Lee was rushing towards his best friend and teammate I have to do it! He thought thinking of what he wrote on that paper

_Lee- to beat Neji_

'I will succeed!'

"I challenge you to a match!" The green suited boy yelled at his friend, Neji wincing at the volume of his voice. "What did I tell you about yelling when I'm right here Lee?" He couldn't help but ask his over excited teammate. "I am sorry my teammate but I wish to show my eternal power of youth in such youthful competition!" Then the green suited boy pumped his fist in the air and shouted "Do you accept my match my youthful teammate!" Neji rolled his eyes knowing that he wouldn't be able to get out of this one "Fine but I get to pick the match" he then got out of his comfy chair.

The Chinese girl on their team decided to follow partially to be with Neji partially to see what they were doing. The Hyuga boy led his teammates to the next room, the game room. Slowly he made his way to the video games console. There he dug through the baskets of games before pulling out on and tossing it to Lee. Lee scanned it and nodded jumping up and down at the challenge. Tenten confused grabbed the game from the crazy Lee, Rock Band. The weapon's mistress smiled knowing this would be interesting.

Lee ran to the drums, grabbing the stick demanding to play the hardest song on the game. Neji nodded flipping thought them with the guitar. Tenten asks to join, which Lee nods with excitement and grabs the microphone, then the trio started the two hour marathon of Rock Band.

Afterward's three of the members of team guy broke all of the high scores. Tenten hit 2.3 million, they boys tying at 5.4 million. Both being satisfied they left so some of the others could use the system. Lee pumped his fist in the air he demanded for a game of rock paper scissors to finish the tie, Neji again complied knowing Lee wouldn't take no as an answer. Lee picked rock of course as usual to Neji picked scissors to make him happy. He then left to look for his uncle, after remembering what he wrote; Tenten following after in hope of getting Neji's attention.

Meanwhile a certain drunk Tsunade was betting crazily her student Shizune mentally groaning. She wasn't going to make her resolution anytime soon, most definitely not in six hours. Sadly Tsunade had all the papers with her so she couldn't steal it back. That's when the brunette noticed a fellow white haired sannin, she had a plan.

Hinata was a little overwhelmed, looking at the love of her young life and the leader of the hidden village of the leaves battle it out. Not fighting for power, or for something she would place any worth in but over her homemade ramen. Both of them were dishing it out, tying to eat more than the other. Normally one would be happy that her food was so loved by her teammate and his father, but right now she was rather terrified. Not because of the two of the most powerful men in the world fighting over ramen but the red headed woman standing behind them, fumes of anger flowing off her.

Kushina Uzumaki stared at her husband and son in fury. How dare they fight over someone else's ramen when she too had made some! By the time the two blondes had noticed the red head it was already too late.

A few minutes later Kushina returned to the party sitting next to Hinata smiling evilly then took a bowl of ramen and started talking recipes. Hinata calmed down and both women laughed when they realized their ramen was made the exact same way! If only the two blondes had noticed for they might not have been so stressed right then.

Out in the ally way behind the Hokage tower were two blonde's hanging upside down hands bound with chakra ropes. The younger of the two smirked as he let out some of the Kyuubi's chakra out slowly it cutting the ropes. The older one stared for a second before stating "So Naruto want to help out your old man?" "Nope!" Naruto replied and speed off to find more of Hinata's ramen. "Damn it!" Minato thought wondering how he was going to get out of this.

**A/N**- Hi guys! Hope you liked this chapter! Yeah Lee finished first! If you guys have anyone you want to see sooner than later leave it in a comment. Also any ideas I will take into consideration! If you haven't already feel free to check out my other stories and my video the link is on my profile. Hope to have more reviews and I will update this sometime soon

Currently for those reading team 7 of the leaf know I am trying to do a semester of collage history in a month (I am only 16 :P) so I don't have a lot of free time, this is something light and fun to write, when working on Team 7 of the Leaf I want to give it my full attention so hopefully I'll find some free time within the next few weeks. Do note I have most of the story planned out it's just a matter of sitting down in writing it :P

Anyways promise to update soon please review!

Believe it!- Ginny :)

Yomu tame ni hijō ni kansha!


	3. Chapter 3 NEVER Compare a Ninja to Bella

Naruto's New Year's Resolution's 2012 Ch 3

Yes I am Back! ^_^

I don't own anything but if I did then let's say a lot would change :)

Haishi Hyuga was not having a good time. After leaving his youngest daughter behind so he could come to the new year's party hosted by the Hokages he was excepting a few drinks, peaceful music in the back ground, and maybe a chance to talk to the forth about his daughter. Of course this pleasant picture in his head was soon ruined when the drunken sannin had announced the game earlier that evening.

Now with neither his daughter, the forth, or in fact anyone he wished to speak to in sight he sighed and did something he never planned to do in a million years. Grab a beer.

Sitting in the back, drinking the leader though about what her had written down,

_Haishi Hyuga- to be a better clan leader_

The question he now faced was how was he supposed to do this? How was he going to make the whole clan better and him a better leader in less than six hours? Also there was Tsunade's lingering threat hanging above his head.

Slowly two hour's had passed and a few more beers then the leader had been aware of before the brilliant idea hit him. It was simple, sure proof, prefect. Quickly he pulled out his phone to make a quick call.

Fifteen minutes later there was a large booming sound at the main door. Haishi quickly ran over, noticing his nephew grabbing him and dragging him alone, a bewildered look on Neji's face. Reaching the door he swung it open before throwing several ryo's at the man and grabbing a pile of box's putting most of them in Neji's hands.

Then He raced back to the main room, Neji following confused. Racing to the mic Haishi reached out and tapped on it before stating "May I please have your attention." No one reacted so Haishi did a very un-Haishi like thing "EVERYONE" he yelled at the top of his voice with was loud enough to gain even Tsunade's and Anko's attention.

"I would just like to say I am full filling my resolution right now! I Haishi Hyuga have become a better clan leader!" Everyone stared those who weren't too intoxicated raised their eyebrows clearly interested.

Then Haishi moved a side to show a mountain of boxes, inside were pizza's of all different favors, Chinese takeout, Barbeque takeout, and most importantly takeout ramen. Everyone's eyes got big staring at the food.

"This is for Hyuga member's only! Those who do eat anyone of this that is not a Hyuga will suffer my wraith!" Most were scared, shocked, or a combination of both; except for members of the clan who had grins from one side of their faces to the other.

Suddenly a blonde haired Hokage popped up on the stage. He quickly whispered something in to the leaders hear the made both men nod before disappearing into the cloud of smoke.

Flashback

Minato was still dangling from his wife's chakra chains, until two slightly drunken Jonin walked into the ally.

Minato smirked. "Kurenai Asuma, if you don't want to be classified as missing-nin then untie me, NOW!

Kurenai and Asuma decided to temporally postpone their resolutions.

The now free Hokage grinned evilly before disappearing.

End of Flashback

In a hidden room of the Hokage tower Minato Namikaze and Haishi Hyuga where writing a contract. Laughing both drunk and one ramen crazed they were setting up an arrangement to change their children's life's.

Minato had come up with the idea it was simple yet brilliant. To gain the ability to eat all the ramen up their all he had to do was have his son marry Haishi's daughter than he too would be part of the family! So he and Haishi wrote a quick contract stating the benefits of both parties and a few other things that didn't belong in a marriage contract and then both of them signed their names huge smiles across their faces.

"So Haishi who should be get to sign this first, your daughter or my son?!" The forth asked excitedly. Haishi smiled before grabbing it and running off to find his daughter.

In the mean time Hinata was having a nervous breakdown. She was sitting with Kushina one moment talking about cooking, good kunai cleaner, and Naruto that was until a certain blonde grabbed her hand and starting pulling her to different room.

He pulled her in to the very back before stating "Hinata can you do me a favor please!" Hinata still dumbfounded by the situation nodded a little confused about what was going on.

"Yay! Hinata do you mind getting me some of the ramen on the stage? Only Hyuga's are allowed to get some and if I have any chance of beating my dad in eating more ramen I need as much as possible!"

Hinata nodded possessing the information before starting to say something noticed something hanging from the ceiling causing her mental breakdown.

Hanging there was some forgotten mistletoe from the holiday season before. All the young Hyuga could do is gape up at it. Naruto a little confused started to shake Hinata before eventually following her line of sight.

Suddenly he too was feeling a little unsteady. "You know Hinata we could just walk away before anyone notices us…" But sadly for Naruto it was already too late. There beside them was Iruka Sensei and Anko staring at him waiting for them to kiss.

"Kiss her" yelled a dunk Anko, pounding her fist to the air. Iruka also drunk both his arms around both of his students before pushing them together.

"I am you teacher so I am going to teacher you!" he yelled, bewildered looks filling both Naruto and Hinata's faces, both close to fainting. _Iruka- to be an awesome teacher _

"Firstly you have to kiss, if you don't you will have to face the wrath of Anko and me. Secondly have safe sex don't forget to use a condom and try to have it somewhere someone won't walk in on you; for your first time that can be very embarrassing. Lastly when you get married Hinata where a white dress that shows you body to its finest. That is all!" Then the drunken teacher took a step back waiting for his students to kiss. Meanwhile Anko pulled out a Kunai and started dangling it in front of them.

Naruto and Hinata both nervously gulping looked at each other. "Hinata ii-if you ddo-don't mind, cc-can we do it? Ju-just so we doo-don't die." Hinata just stared into his eyes in complete panic attack mode, Naruto nervously doing the same.

"Aw Iruka it's like there in a twilight movie!" Anko yelled happily pulling out a stick of Dango from nowhere and starting to eat.

Iruka nods smiling "Yep But I think both Hinata and Naruto are like Bella!" Suddenly this caused the two otherwise paralyzed in fear ninjas to run into madmen.

"You think I'm like who!?" Both yelled looking at Iruka and Anko both filled with rage this was almost as bad as being compared to Ino!

"Who is Bella?" Asked Sai, as he walked into the room.

"Bella is a fictional character that has no purpose other than staring like a Horney Baka. She is a very bad role model for teenage girls and if I ever get the chance to see her I think I will practice my fire jutsu" said Iruka in a very teacher like way.

"Oh that explains a lot, hey Iruka Sensei can you tell me more about people? I don't know a lot but I have to finish my resolution, to avoid pain."

_Sai- to understand people more_

Naruto and Hinata both started to grow more and more angry.

"Iruka sweetheart I think we better run!" Anko yelled before eating another bit of Dango and pulling him along. The mad teenagers where right about to follow until a certain Yondamie Hokage stopped them in their tracks.

"Hi kids!" Minato grinned evilly before pulling out the contract. Both Naruto and Hinata were completely confused.

"Naruto I just wanted to make you the next Hokage so Tsunade doesn't kill you and stuff" in reality it was so he and Hinata could get married so he could get all that ramen for himself!

"So if you both could sign there, there, and there on the following three papers I will be proud to call you the Sixth Hokage!" Naruto smiled ear to ear before quickly signing the papers.

"Hinata will you please sign, please!" Hinata nodded not quite sure why she of all people needed to sign the papers to but she did happy that Naruto's dream was coming true.

Quickly Minato yanked the piece of paper out of their hands rolling it up and putting it in his robe before grabbing there hands and teleporting them to the stage.

"Everyone I have an important announcement!"The forth yelled in his loudest voice possible. Everyone looked up at the stage for the third time that day even Kakashi who looked like to be on his third book.

"I would like to announce two important things; firstly that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is now the sixth Hokage!"

Most people had a dumbfounded expression on their faces except for the drunkest of the drunks who started clapping, cheering, and yelling.

"Secondly I would like to announce the marriage of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Hinata Hyuga. May they live a great lives together filled with love and may I get all the ramen I want!" and with that the forth ran off stage leaving two flabbergasted kids and several mad people.

Before anyone else could react a mysterious man in a black and red cloak and hat went on stage taking the microphone before yelling "I want cookies" and then throwing of his hat to relieve none other than an orange mask.

A/n- Hey guys! I hope this amused you not much to say expect stay tuned and please review!

So that completes Haishi, Anko, Iruka, Sai, and part of Naruto; Hinata and Naruto are now married and the war for ramen is still on. Will Tobi ever get his cookies? Will Garra get a girl? And what does Zetzu a Pig and Victoria Justice have to do with each other? Find out soon!

Believe it! –Ginny ^_^


	4. Chapter 4 Kung Foo Fighting!

Naruto New Year's Resolution Chapter 4

By Ginny/ Watermoona

Hi guys! ^_^

And yes that picture there is my Edward Elric Halloween Pumpkin :)

Enjoy!

Thanks for Guest, iluvninjas, and Beast1998 for reviewing the last chapter! And for everyone who subscribed and favorited! :)

Chapter 4- Kung Foo Fighting

"Who are you?" the drunken Tsunade asked.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" yelled Tobi, throwing his arms in the air running in circles.

_Tobi- to be a good boy, cookies!_

"I'm married?" Hinata thought "TO NARUTO-KUN?"

"Hinata get back!" Naruto yelled pulling her behind him.

"That idiot" Nagato said face-palming.

"Ramen!" yelled Minato diving into it.

"Minato!" yelled Kushina.

'Troublesome' thought Shikamaru.

'How am I ever going to finish all of these books' thought Kakashi? He looked around at all of the chaos surrounding him, before deciding it wasn't worth it, and went back to reading.

Kurenai and Asuma after just finishing their resolutions

_Asuma- to get laid by Kurenai_

_Kurenai-to get laid by Asuma_

were a bit to tipsy to do anything, as well as most of the other ninja there.

"I HAVE COOKIES FOR HYUGA ONLY" yelled Hiashi.

"I WANT COOKIES" Tobi yelled!

"BUT YOU ARE NOT HYUGA!"

All of the sudden Haishi and Tobi were fighting over the cookies.

Then after a minute it hit Naruto what his dad had said before "WAIT I'M MARRIED?!"

Grabbing Hinata's hand he started dragging her to his dad "Don't worry Hinata-chan we will fix this!"

There still was a few alert ninja's such as Sasuke.

"ITACHI!"

With that the Third Hokage's wish of no collateral damage was broken, as Sasuke throw his brother through a wall.

'That looked like that hurt' though Choji as he was ordering more food.

_Choji- to eat more_

In the mean while Ino was doing jumping jacks in the corner. 'You can do it Ino! 5,000 more to go!'

_Ino- to get laid, to lose weight_

Being the only leader with any sense in the room for the moment Gaara took the stage.

"May I ask why you all are here?"

Nagato let out a long miserable sigh. He had wanted to do this on his own terms. That and he really had wanted a little more cake before starting this. Also even thought he hated it he felt the nagging to finish his revolution like everyone else. Damn he thought why couldn't anything actually be simple.

"Well…Um-"

"What do you mean why we all are here?" Konan busted out stepping in front of Nagato. "We were invited of course! I mean do you honestly think such a high class organization like ourselves would crash a New Year's party?!"

Good call Konan! Nagato thought, maybe just maybe it would work.

Gaara stared at them for a moment "Out of the five elemental nations, Konoha is known as the strongest of them all. Not only that but they are the most well known and respected of the five as well, most would consider them first class."

Gaara then redirected his stare. "Look at the leaders of this high class organization."

The Third Hokage was sleeping snot dripping from his nose; if you were to look closely you would notice the pot in his pipe. The Forth Hokage was stuffing his face with ramen, it was obvious he was either insane or drunk, most likely a combination of the two. The First and Second Hokage were so old that they looked even worst then the Third. The Fifth Hokage was drunk, half out of her clothes, and was losing at a poker game badly. If this was to continue Konoha might never escape debt. Then for the newly appointed Sixth Hokage he was running around screaming his head off about him being married and saving some Hinata girl.

Konan and Nagato groaned.

"High Organization means nothing" Gaara concluded. If Gaara smirked you would have seen one.

"Um… Well..."

"I invited them!" Yelled Orochimaru, leaping in-between the Kazekage and the Akatsuki leaders.

"Orochimaru of the Sannin…" Gaara spoke with his living dead voice. He stared back and forth between the groups before something caught his eye.

"I will allow this for one night seeing that it is New Years, but tomorrow I expect to see you gone. Understood?" Gaara spoke quickly.

All three of them nodded.

Gaara then rushed out the door.

Orochimaru then turned towards the Akatsuki leaders "I need your help!"

….

Zetsu was sad; all he wanted was his pig. He had been eyeing Tonton all night long but knew he wasn't going to be able to get close to the Hokage's pet, not with that assistant around.

He sighed thinking about having his pet, that's when the door bell rang. He waited; no one seemed to want to get it. It rang again. Sigh….

Zetsu stood up and made his way to the door. When he opened it stood the girl of his dreams, Victoria Justice.

….

"Sasuke- Kun" Sakura had yelled looking for him, after missing what had just happened to go use the bathroom. She wondered down the halls before finding not only Sasuke but the other Uchiha brother in a store room.

Itachi was sitting on top of a book case; Sasuke looked like he was right about to start making a Chidori.

"STOP THIS!" Sakura yelled throwing herself between the brothers.

Sasuke sighed. "Sakura I don't want to hear an overemotional speech about how siblings shouldn't kill each other and that it's a holiday. Then that those should be spent with family and all the other boring stuff you will probably rant on about-"

Sasuke stopped when he saw the look Sakura was giving him. "DON'T YOU DARE!" she yelled grabbing the collar of his shirt with her fist.

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING **** ABOUT WHAT YOU AND YOUR BROTHER OR DOING! IN FACT I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU SUPID ATTITUDE OR GOALS RIGHT NOW! WHAT I CARE ABOUT IS ME NOT DYING! TO AVOID THIS I NEED TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU NOW! YOU CAN GO AND GET YOURSELF HURT WITH YOUR BROTHER AFTER I COMPLETE MY RESOLUTION, AND I NEED YOU TO DO THAT, AM I UNDERSTOOD?!"

For once all Sasuke could do was nod his head slowly.

Sakura then smiled and turned to faced Itachi. "I will give him back to you in a half an hour if you want?"

Itachi nodded smiling to "Feel free to take your time I am annoyed with him too, I honestly think he is useless, so you taking him off my hands is great!"

Sakura beamed more "Great than! I will keep him for an hour than!"

Itachi beamed back "You know what, since you are being so helpful I will even leave you with this room and lock the door so no one will disturb you!"

"Wow Itachi you really are a great brother! Thank you" said Sakura.

"Wait don't I get a-" Sasuke started.

"NO!" Yelled Itachi and Sakura at the same time.

Itachi then preceded leaving the room poking his brother on the way out and locking the door.

'I think that classifies as looking like a badass.' He thought.

_Itachi- to look badass in front of his brother_

With that Sakura turned to look at Sasuke "Yosh! Let's do this!"

_Sakura- to get laid with Sasuke_

….

Jiraiya had just arrived back at the party. You see before he had to find his publisher and get his book published so he could fulfill one of his resolutions. Now that one was done all that left was the other

_Jiraiya- to get laid by Tsunade, publish new book._

He could do this. Just as he was right about to make his move he saw Shizune making her way toward him.

"I want to help you with your Resolution" She stated once she reached him.

…..

Deidara was bored to say the least. He had been by himself for the last half an hour sitting at the table playing with some clay. Where was everyone?

Looking up at the clock he noticed it was nine o'clock. Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, and even Zetsu were nowhere to been seen. That's when a man with Silver Hair and round glasses made his way towards him. It wasn't until the man got closer did he notice a huge amount of purple make up on his face.

The silver haired guy grabbed the chair next to him and sat down letting out a long sigh.

"I give up! I don't want to die!" said the guy, opening up a beer and taking a long sip. It was going to take downing four of these to start to make him tipsy.

Deidara for some reason felt some attachment to the poor guy sitting next to him.

For the next ten minutes he listened to Kabuto's story.

By the end of it Deidara felt sorry for the guy, I mean to get to the point where he was so emotionally scared of the Tsunade women that he agreed to allow an evil pedophile to paint makeup on his face whenever he wanted. That was harsh.

_Kabuto- to have Orochimaru to stop asking him to put makeup on_

_Orochimaru- to get Kabuto to wear his makeup, to overtake the village hidden of the leaves _

After seven total bottles of beer and three shots, all within twenty minutes Kabuto was drunk to say the least.

Now comes an important question, what kind of drunk are you? Drunks can range from happy to sad, to violent to half asleep. Kabuto was neither.

"NINJA INFO CARDS! COME GET YOUR NINJA INFO CARDS! I HAVE DIRT ON EVERYONE AND ITS ONLY FIFTY RYO A CARD! COME GET YOUR NINJA INFO CARDS!"

Deidara after purchasing a few decided to leave the guy alone seeing that a crowd was coming up and decided to go find his boss.

…..

"AND EVERYBODY WAS KUNGFOO FIGHTING!" Yelled Tobi into his microphone.

"THOSE CATS HAS FAST AS LIGHTING!" Haishi sung.

"IN FACT IT WAS A LITTLE BIT FRIGHTNING!" Tobi continued with the song.

"BUT THEY FOUGHT WITH EXPERT TIMING!" Haishi followed horribly out of tune.

IT WAS A KARAOKE SHOW DOWN!

"Neji I had no idea your uncle held such skill!" Lee marveled at the two men on stage before him.

"Me neither" Neji said still trying to think of a way to get his uncle to remove the mark.

'I just wish I could get Neji to notice me' thought Tenten.

"Why am I here again shouldn't I be looking for bugs" The fourth member of their team stated.

"But Shino watch them duel it out, doesn't it fill you with strong passion!" Asked Guy Sensei.

"No, I must finish my resolution" Shino replied curtly before walking away.

"YOSH I ALMOST FORGOT I MUST FACE MY INTERNAL RIVAL!" with that Guy ran looking for Kakashi.

"This is going to be a long night" thought Tenten and Neji together before pondering more about how to survive.

…..

Naruto had been running around for twenty minutes straight and Hinata couldn't take it anymore.

"Sorry Naruto!" With that Hinata drop kicked Naruto. "Ouch…."came from the ground. "SORRY NARUTO!"Hinata started to freak out "I JUST COULDN'T TAKE THE YELLING AND THE RUNNING AND THE SCREAMING NO LONGER AND AND AND-"

"It's okay Hinata I'm sorry I just freaked out because-"

During the running for twenty minutes Hinata had become sad and happy all at the same time. Happy because she was married to Naruto; but she was sad because she knew he didn't love her, that and she was married in only a pair of jeans, purple sweater, and converse. Not to mention she still hadn't kissed Naruto much less take her out!

Naruto slowly stood up.

"So…" Hinata said looking down blushing.

"So…" Naruto said looking down too, a few shades redder than the norm.

Both didn't say anything for a few minutes looking down at their feet, Naruto's head going just as wild as Hinata's. He too was having mixed emotions. 'I am married? To Hinata? But we haven't even been on a date and….'

Both thought at the same time 'We have to talk about this!' Just as they both looked up determined to get to the bottom of this just then an unexpected visitor breaking in.

"NARUTO YOU AND ME RIGHT NOW!" yelled Kiba pointing at him "I HAVE TO BEAT YOU TO SURVIVE!"

"Hunh?" Naruto asked.

"IT'S OKAY NARUTO AND HINATA MOMMY'S HERE!" yelled Kushina running pulling both of them into a hug "I will punish your fathers for this and then hold a beautiful wedding!"

"What?" they both asked, before fainting on each other Hinata ending up on top of Naruto, her lips on his.

A/N – Hey guys here is chapter 4! So far this leads to Iruka, Anko, Sai, Haishi, Lee, Kabuto, Asuma, Kurenai, Itachi, and Choji to being done, Ino, Tobi, Sakura, Naruto, Minato, Kushina, Hinata, Shino, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Kakashi well on way.

Who do you like Ino with? Sai, Kiba, or Choji? Leave a comment and I have a poll on my page. This may or may not apply to team seven of the leaf as well. Will probably decide by chapter 6, so vote when you can!

By the way speaking of voting, the election is almost over for Americans, Great news! NO MORE ADS! :D

Check out Kung Foo Fighting by Carl Douglas and if you want to see more of the battle feel free to leave reviews or pm songs you want to see Tobi and Haishi face it off!

What is Victoria Justice doing there? Why did Gaara leave? Will Naruto be able to catch up to Minato's Ramen eating? Who will win the Karaoke face off? Is Kushina a little too happy about being Hinata's new mom? What does Edward Elric pumpkins have to do with this? Will Zetsu ever get his pig? And do Neji and Tenten even have a chance? Find out soon!

Believe it! - Ginny ^_^

Yomu tame ni hijō ni kansha!


End file.
